Yellow Flowers
by Toblerone
Summary: When Bruce and Dick do this they get red ones. Or maybe white, I’m not sure... A little Cass perspective one shot. Reviews Appreciated.


I got yellow flowers.

When Bruce and Dick do this they get red ones. Or maybe white, I'm not sure. Alfred really didn't tell me that much about what to do here, but he told me about the flowers. Red or white. Roses. But he didn't say I had to get_ those_ colors.

I don't what color Tim's flowers are.

So I stopped at a stand on the way here. I couldn't… make myself get them yesterday. I had it all planed too. See, there's this shop right down the street from my apartment, and they usually have red flowers, sometimes even white. But when I reached the store, I just… couldn't.

But I knew I had to come today. _This_ day I had to come.

We talked about birthdays once. It was yours, and you're mom had forgot and you told me about it. I told you I didn't know when my birthday was. You laughed. "You always beat me Cass."

Later, I found out when it was, my birthday. And then you got me a cake, with icing and candles. You sang the song too. I'd never heard it before, so you sang it for me. Then we laughed at your singing voice. It was nice.

It was today, yours. So I came because I remembered… and because… I _promised_ never to forget. I _promised_ that your birthday would never be forgotten again… ever.

I'm sorry I didn't come _before_, but I… it was... too much. That seems... _wrong_, even selfish to say, to feel – and I'm sorry if it is… it's just… it's _hard_. It's hard realizing that you're really _gone_, knowing that I'll never see you again or listen to you talk or laugh or breathe.

And when I think about that, all the hard stuff, it makes me wonder if you ever really knew. I wonder if… in the end, when you were… at the clinic, did you know? Did you know that you were the best, the only real friend I ever had? Did you know how much you _meant_ to me? Did you know that if given a second chance I would of followed you off that rooftop and, if I had to, I would have nerve-striked you and carried you home or to the cave or anyplace where you would have been safe?

I wanted to. I wanted to follow you and… help you. But there were other things happening then, at that moment, and I had thought that… you'd be okay.

What were you thinking? Then, on the rooftop, and… after… Did you think it was the end? Did you think you were alone? Did you think that everyone had forgotten about you? Did you think _I _had forgotten? Did you care?

I hadn't forgotten. I can only… _hope_ that you knew that because, I know my questions will never be answered. Because I'll never see you again. Ever. You're gone… you're… dead…

So I got you yellow flowers. The stand had red _and _white ones, but they just weren't… you. I think you would have liked yellow ones better. I mean, I'm sure the red and the white ones would have been fine too, but yellow just seemed... correct.

I'll try to find some purple ones, for next year. I don't think there are many purple roses though, so it might have to be a different type of flower, okay?

Alfred said that later, in the spring, we could plant some here. You could have flowers all the time that way. Purple and yellow and red and white. It'll be nice, I promise.

"Cass."

Tim. He came. I didn't see him coming.

His flowers are red.

That makes a lot sense to me... I don't know why.

"It was her birthday," my voice seems strange, but it seems that way a lot of the time.

"Yeah," his is strange too, "yeah, it was."

His hand is cold, but so is mine and together they seem... right.

The red flowers seem right with the yellow ones. They fit. But they're both so bright against the grey stone. And now, with the flowers, the letters in the stone seem… out of place… like they don't belong. Although, it could be just me, I mean, I'm not the best with letters. Still... anyway...

Bruce will probably bring the white flowers, if not then Alfred, maybe even Dick or Babs. The purple ones will have to wait a little while until I – until _we_ all figure it out. But, it won't take too long,

I promise.

* * *

A/N: I can't remember the exact issue that Cass found out her birthday or if Stephanie was even alive then, but for the purposes of this story Cass told Steph about it when she found out. Also, the thing about Steph's mom not remembering her birthday isn't from the comics either. 

Disclaimer: don't own anything, DC people do

A/N2: I know that the majority of the bat-fans out there really hated the Spoiler and were popping champagne when they found out about her death, but as a batgirl fan I was somewhat saddened by the news. Iwasn't really a spoiler fan either andStephanie was by no means a perfect character (or hero), she was a pretty weak one actually, but she was Cassandra's best friend.Cassandra had so little people in her life to be close to, and then her only friend was killed off. So this is Cass's own little tribute to Steph.


End file.
